


Everybody gets tired of me

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hurt/Comfort, lonley newt, young Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: based on this prompt ‘I’m just scared you’re going to get tired of me.” “Why?” “Because everyone gets tired of me’Newt x reader





	

You thundered up the stone steps to the owlery, you had looked everywhere for newt, just short from banging on each and every boys lavatory door in the castle.

 

This was your last sensible place to investigate.

 

He enjoyed time to himself, you understood that, after all it’s what he was used to, and you respected his boundaries as he respected yours, but lately, he had been distancing himself from you, and you hadn’t the faintest idea as to why.

 

You had slowed your assault on the stairs, getting lost in your jumbled thoughts. Until an owl hooted rather loudly as it was coming in to land, startling you out of your melancholy musings.

 

Looking up, searching the heavens for the bird in question, you spotted somebody in the open window of the owlery. Relief washed over you, as you recognised the familiar frame, sat on the window ledge.

 

Making your way up the last set of stairs, you creaked open the slightly warped door.

 

Peering inside, you found newt, a book unopened in his lap, his long fingers twisting together, your concern began to grow even further at the sight of him looking so lost and entirely alone. “newt, what’s wrong, sweetheart?’ you asked pleadingly, as you pushed the door shut behind you ‘nothing really love, just a long day, that’s all.’ Newt pasted a smile on his freckle sprinkled cheeks, but it didn’t reach his eyes, nor did it hold its usual warmth or that hint of mischief that you loved.

 

Your concern continued to grow, twisting about your stomach like ivy, as you approached him, placing your hand on his shoulder, ‘newt, you know you can tell me anything.’ You reminded him gently, an encouraging smile at your lips.

 

After a few moments Newt let out a gust of breath, closing his eyes as he spoke remorsefully, ‘I’m, I’m scared that you’re going to get tired of me.’ Your brows knitted together in utter confusion, while your heart ached for him, he was such a sweet gentle soul, how could anybody hurt him so deeply that it would jeopardize a future relationship. you crouched down in front of where he sat, placing your hands on his knees.  “ what on earth has given you that idea?’ you asked gently, as though he might run away if you spoke any louder.

 

Newt continued to stare over the top of your head, at the various owls, that perched, hooting softly to one another, on the high beams of the tower.

 

His usually bright sea green eyes, seemed to gloss over, his soft voice cracking slightly as he spoke past hurt clear in his voice “everybody gets tired of me, eventually. I thought it would hurt less this way.’ You couldn’t bear to listen anymore, you stooped down to pull him into a tight embrace, stroking his wild curls, placing a chaste kiss to his temple.

 

Newt wrapped his arms around your waist, a little apprehensively, as though you might disappear with a puff of smoke and an manic cackle.

 

“you silly newt, you have no idea just how important you are to me do you.’ Burying his nose into your shoulder, as he grasped the back of your robes, just to make sure.

 

You pulled away slightly, placing a kiss to his freckled cheek, and pulling a stray feather from his auburn curls, with a giggle. He managed a light chuckle, it was small but at least it reached his eyes, it was a start.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/>i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day. Requests are always open.

Master list <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
